New Night Student
by Kyo-and-Tsuzuki
Summary: What happens when there is a new corner is pushed in this love triangle? Chaos... There is a new Night Class Student and Yuki is falling head of heels. Kaname and Zero have to work togetherour of care New Chap added! Enjoy the twist filled story!
1. New Student Trance

**I am back! Yes, it's scary for most people but great for the nicer people! I was thinking of doing more Fruits Basket... or something else but my Ouran is doing awesome, but there is something new I picked up... Vampire Knights! it's frickin' great! so here I am... AGAIN! Try to enjoy me stories, please... R&R! **

Once again, I was stuck trying to get the Day class to their dorms. I expected the worse for tonight since there was a new student in the Night Class. Like everyone in the night class, the new student was handsome, smart, and a vampire. Yes. Everyone in the night class had a secret that was kept by the Father, me, and Zero... they were all blood-sucking vampires. Scary as it sounds, it wasn't so bad... As long as they didn't bite any of the day students, everything is fine.

"Yuki! Stop daydreaming! The door is about to open! Get to your post!" Zero yelled at me, making jumping 10 feet in the air. Turning, I stared at the giant door as it creaked open slowly. Hearing squeals from behind, I quickly high-tailed it towards the awaiting girls and became my normal bodyguard self. Being pushed to the floor, my face met to nice, cold floor "Ow! Hey! Get back!" I yelled doing my best to fight off the day class girls. "Are you ok?" came a voice from behind me. Staring up, my eyes met with a dull red pair of orbs smiling down at me. "Yes. I'm fi--" I started but was picked up instantly. Blinking, I looked at my feet, then the blushing girls, then the new student. "That's good." said the new student. His black hair gently touching his beautiful strong shoulders. His curves filled out nicely through the night class uniform and his posture said 'I'm so innocent but so dangerous'. I tried to speak but nothing came out, "It's ok, you don't need to speak. Have a nice night." he muttered as his arm extended and lightly my burning red cheek.

Staring into space as the student continued on his way, there was a poke on my shoulder. "Hey drooling eyes! Wake up! We have duties to finish..." the voice said. My head turned toward the voice and looked at the poker, it was Zero. "Are you ok?" he asked grabbing my shoulders and shook me. As my head rocked back and forth, I continued to drift away in my dreamy thoughts about the new student. "Oh no... come on.." he muttered picking me up like a new bride and started to make his way towards the main office.

Kaname sat on top of a desk reading one of the required books when the new student made his entrance. Standing in the door way, Kaname didn't even look "Took you long enough, you sure make an entrance for a new student, Kai" he said finally shifting his head towards Kai. "I'm sorry, but-- Do you guys always get that groping everynight?' he asked sitting on the desk next to Kaname. Looking at what desk they had between them, Kaname stood up "Unfortunately, yes..." he said with a sigh and closed his book. Making his way over to his own desk, Kaname ignored all the comments from the other students as he passed him "Hey, who was that girl bodyguard?" Kai started. Everyone looked at him but Kaname, giving Kai gestures to stop talking... even though it didn't work "She was cute... in a tough girl way" he said staring off thinking about Yuki. In an instant Kaname was in front of Kai "Don't even think about it..." he threatened. The others sighed and looked at each others with a we-warned-him look. "I'm sorry, man! Didn't know she was your girl!" he said staring into Kaname's eyes. Sighing, Kaname backed off and made his way back over to his seat as Kai gave everyone a look.

"Another Vampire!" yelled Zero as I sat limp in a chair in front of the Headmaster. Blushing, the headmaster stood up and hugged himself and swayed "Yes! Isn't he adorable! Kai is the sweetest night class student we ever had!" he said in delight. Looking angry, Zero leaned across the desk and grabbed the Headmaster by the collar, "Sweetest? He made Yuki into a walking, daydreaming zombie!" he said in the father's face. "Settle down Zero... I did the same thing... Like Father like Daughter!" he said blushing as he looked over at me. "You two aren't even related!" "How do YOU know?" he asked with a sly smirk. Blsuhing, Zero released the Headmaster and kicked him to the floor "You gross old man!" Zero yelled squishing his face into the floor panels. "Old?!" said a muffled voice from the floor. Bursting up, he grabbed Zero's collar and Zero did the same with him. "Stop!" I yelled finally out of my dreaming. "Both of you... it's late... all of us are tired and we need sleep..." I said with a sigh. Both boys loosened their grips "Fine..." began the headmaster, "You can go to bed Yuki, but Zero... duties for you! Mwahahaha!!" "Headmaster!" I glared at him. "Fine... both of you go to bed... " he agreed. "Thank you!" I said hugging the Headmaster. After fighting to get out of the Headmaster's embrace, I grabbed Zero's hand and ran out of the room. I continued running with Zero right behind but we soon had to part ways "'Night, Zero!" I said letting go of his hand and ran off.

**So? how was it? please R&R!**


	2. Melting

**Hio!! thank you guys for my reviews but seriously... you can do better... j/k you guy have such nice reveiws... I thank you all!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There he was, in front of me... smiling into my eyes, making me want to melt the instant he touches me. His perfect slender, glowing body in front of a rose petal backround. "Your so beautiful..." I muttered as his skinny armsextended and wrapped around my waist. "You are too..." he whispered back into my ear. Letting out a squeal, I hugged my tightly. "Yuki..." murmered a voice from far off. "Yuki!" it was a bit closer this time. "Yuki!!" came a yell and the whole image shattered and there was a broader body in my arms. "Get off!" yelled Zero trying to pry me off. Sighing, I let go and shrugged "I knew it was to good to be true..." I said under my breathe. "uit mumbling to yourself and get to your post. The door is going to open." he ordered walking to his own spot.

The large door creaked a bit then it finally opened to reveal the night class standing in the doorway. The fangirls sqealled and I continued to hold them back. As the night class passed I tried to look for the new student. Sighing as they all passed and no sign of him, I continued to hold the girls back. Then there was a hand that laid on my hip then a feeling that the hand slipped something into my blazer's pocket. Not wanting to look, I continued my duty until the night class was finally secured in their classroom. "That went some-what well" Zero sighed running his hand through his hair. "Y-yeah.. I'm going to go reat for a minute then I'll go do the rest of my duties..." I said patting his on the shoulder as I left. Before Zero could argue, I was running full speed to find a place to seen what the person put in my pocket. Finally I found a wall on the other side of the school with a large tree looking over me. Sliding down the wall, I pulled out the note that was slipped into my pocket. The envelope was crimson red with and old style seal (the kind with the wax and it has a mark from the sender). Slipping my finger through the flap and pulled the wax up. I took out the letter that smelled like freshly blossomed roses as I lifted it out of the envelope. Taking a deep breath, I opened the paper and started to read.

_Dear Sweet Yuki Cross,_

_I know you are extremely busy but I had to talk to you somehow. I had found out your name from the other night class student and learned how you came to this academy. President Kaname seems to every protective about you so I had to slip it into your pocket without him looking. I am sorry about your falling the other night, I didn't know that all the girls here groped over us... Anyway, I would like to meet you. Meet me at the large tree near the night class door at 3:00 a.m., so we may talk properly. Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kai Kioshi_

Blushing, I folded the letter and replaced it back into it's rose smelling envelope. I couldn't help but smile and hold the letter close to my heart as it fluttered. I haven't felt like this before and it was the greatest feeling ever! I looked at my wrist watch and jumped... it was 2:45 a.m.! I put the letter into my pocket and scurried off to the meeting place near the night class door. The tree was in veiw and I looked at my watch "7 more minutes... I run slow!" I thought to myself as I leaned against the tree.

After a while of standing there, there was a pair of hands on my hips. I nearly jumped when a cold breath whispered down my neck and held me back. "Thank you for waiting?" came a deep, sexy voice from behind the tree. I blushed wildly as the figure came from behind the tree and in front of me, still having a grip on my hips. "No pro--" I started but was intruped by a pair of cold lips. I tried to fight back but his grip was so firm, I couldn't get away. At that moment, two figure were coming from oppisite ways. "Yuki?" came familiar voices in unison. It was Zero and Kaname... What timing... I tried to break free again but Kai and I were latched onto each other. The two looked at us then each other then back. Finally, Kai released me from the longest kiss I've ever had "Glad you can make it boys..." Kai started pulling me toward him more. The two glared at him as I felt dizzy, only making out a few things they were saying. "What are you doing to her?" Zero demanded and took a step closer. Kai just laughed and hugged me "We are in love, can't you see that?" he muttered into my ear... "You coldhearted bastard! You put her in a trance!" Kaname said, not being his normal self. "Thank you fellas... But my new mistress and I must be off..." he said kissing my cheek and leaping up into the air. Looking down, I saw the two side by side yelling mine or Kai's name. "Zero? Kaname?" I paused and looked at the flying vampire. "Let me go! Put me down!" I screamed and strugged but I was once again kissed, but this time... everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------

ok, please Read and Review... the story from here on out (or when I feel like I should have Yuki POV) will not be Yuki's POV... just to let you know. The next chapter will be soon!


	3. Getting together

**I am sooooo sorry I have left my fans hanging.. (if I have fans..) So here is the continuation of New Night Student!! XD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I felt coldness as I woke up, all along my back side. I could feel that I was laying on my back and something pulling on all my feet and hands. Slowly, I opened my eyes to stare into darkness that seemed to be darker than a the regular night. "So, You're awake?" came a voice that was like a melting pot of chocolate. Darting my eyes in all direction, I couldn't find the source of the voice, "Who's there?" I panicked realizing that I was strapped to a metal bed and held down my rope. "Don't worry Dear." came the voice as it paused. Suddenly, I felt a marble like skin hand rub my cheeks with something in the shape of a head nuzzle my neck. "We will be together forever soon. This is what you want, right?" Kai asked, whispering into my ear. "I-I-I" "Come on... I know this is what you want. You want to be like Kaname-senpai, or like Zero-kun." His non-warmth breath brished against my neck. "No!" I tried to scream but a rope was placed into my mouth then tied around my head. Then Kai's cold lips met mine, making me give up. "Sleep Honey. We will be together soon." he whispered the stood making his way out of the room. "MMMFMM!!" I screamed but he didn't here me. His body shape disappeared into the intense light and letting a warm breeze rush in then hoozer around me. '_I'm going to die... I just know it..' _I thought as I started to drift to sleep, like he had a sleeping powder on his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of Yuki's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to find here!" Zero yelled in the Headmaster's face. "Where could he have taken her?! He must be out of the country by now!" He panicked almost pulling out his hair. Kaname just stood there with his arms crossed and keeping quiet. "Aren't going to do something about this... you.. you pure breed!" Kaname just looked at him and sighed, "It's no use being rash, right Headmaster." his cold eye shifted over to the unusally quiet man. "headmaster?" the two said in unison. The headmaster looked up to the two then burst out sobbing, "My baby! My baby is going to be a PureBlood Vampire Mistress!!!" he wailed and slipped under his desk. "PureBlood?!" Zero yelled making Kaname step back from his loudness and the surprise that Kai was a pureblood. "Is he really?" Slinking up from his desk, "Yes.. I know I should have told you two but Zero would have become angry with me and Kaname wouldn't talk to me again!" he said continuing his sobbing act. Pulling the crying man from under the desk, Zero held his to his eye level and glared at the old man. "Damn straight I'm mad at you." "How could you?" Kaname spoke up, also glaring. "I thought it wouldn't be important. But now my daughter is going to be a vampire for eternity!!" he wailed. Dropping the pathedic man, Zero turned to Kaname, "I know we have our differences." he paused and stared at Kaname's reaction, which was surprised that Zero was acting this serious. "But Yuki is important to this school, to us, and to that man." he said pointing to the Headmaster who was in a ball on the ground. "Right, I'll get Aido and the others to help." he said walking out of the room. Zero sighed and kicked the headmaster as he walked out, "We'll get her. Don't worry." he said with another sigh. "Thank you." was the last thing Zero heard when he walked out. Standing outside the room, he leaned against the closed door and placed his slender hand over his face, "Damn Yuki, look what you got yourself into..." he muttered then walked off towards the Academy's entrance. He was going to get a head start.

"Zero!" came a yelled from behind him as he walked down the main road to the nearest town. Turning, he was staring at Kaname, Aido, and Ichigo... Great... "Where's the others?" Zero asked glaring at the other two. "They threw a tantrum." Kaname spoke up. "They don't really care for Yuki really." Aido said crossing his arms but only to get hit by Ichigo, "Don't be rude." he reminded Aido. "Fine... I guess this'll do." Zero said turning and starting down the road again. "I brought cash so we can hide from the sun tomorrow!" Ichigo said prancing passed Zero who grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground. "Awwwe... So rough.." Aido pointed at the falling behind vampire who got hit on the backside of his head and suddenly Ichigo was walking backwards beside Kaname, sticking out his tongue. "Quit it." Kaname simply said glaring at the two who straightened up their act as soon as possible. "I'll sniff him out since now I know what he smells like and what he is." Kaname said sternly then started running in a different different direction and into the woods. "Kaname?!" Ichigo and Aido yelled but started running after him, followed by the annoyed Zero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes I know this is short! But live with it... tis is a sample, the next one will be long, I promise!**


End file.
